


Stardust

by Bitchslapthatboy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchslapthatboy/pseuds/Bitchslapthatboy
Summary: An ode to the king and queen. The head and the heart. The rebel and the princess. The parents of the delinquents. The leaders of the lost. The saviors of the broken. The seekers of peace and the promisers of hope. The commanders of death and the bringers of war. The conquerers of earth and the destroyers of worlds. Bellamy & Clarke.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't really know what this is. I wrote it at 3am over a year ago after seeing a prompt about romanticizing freckles. Naturally, my best friend's head went straight to Bellarke (and she's a Clexa shipper so...)
> 
> Be kind, please.

Freckles dotted across his nose, around his neck, & down his spine; caressing him in a way you wished you could. Like a map of constellations was drawn upon his skin, begging for you to run your fingers across the wide expanse of stars. As if the whole universe was within your grasp. 

“Breathe.” He whispered, and you obliged. Inhaling the galaxies as you did so. He consumed every thought, every dream, every ounce of your being. He made you ache to feel alive & to dread the day you knew was coming. 

He was dangerous. Love was dangerous. You knew as much. And yet your mother had always told you to reach for the stars, never did you imagine that you could hold them in your hands. That you could feel his heart beating just beneath your fingertips. But you knew, deep in your soul, that those very stars would one day be your downfall. You were just holding on by a thread, waiting for the world to crack open & for hell to break loose. Waiting for the end. Yet dreading the very thought of it being over. 

Those little specks had awakened a love, a passion, that burned brighter than any sun. And yes, for the first time in your life, you’d felt unbeatable. Immortal. But it wouldn’t last. It couldn’t last. He was your beginning, but he’d soon be your destruction. 

It was inevitable, the fate of your love. It was destiny, and it was doomed. All the wishes in the world couldn’t have prevented such a fate. The gods themselves wouldn’t have dared to intervene. And yet when that cursed day came, you knew once & for all, that you would never be the same. He was gone. Buried beneath the earth. Hidden from the very stars of which he came. Unable to catch even a glimpse of the heavens above. 

And as you were standing under the weight of the world on that wretched day, you knew. You knew that you would never again see the sky in the same way. Never again would you gaze upon the moon without it whispering his name. Never again would you dream of finding your place among the cosmos. Never again would you breathe in the galaxies. Never again would fall for a broken soul built of stardust. No, never again.


End file.
